From A Clash Of Blades
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Fiora Laurent is the most celebrated Duelist in all of Demacia. Everyone who was anyone knew her name and her reputation for never losing a fight. One day, a boy bearing the insignia of The House Of Laurent appears. The strange part? Fiora finds herself drawn to him after one battle when she never once thought of men. Who is this boy? Fiora/OC
1. A Worthy Challenger

**(A/N): Hello and welcome back to my League Of Legends series! Next up in the series is Fiora! Yes I know Fiora's sort of a conceited bitch and she's pretty overpowered with that Blade Waltz but I'm here to show you all the reality that even the most proud and skilled person can be humbled by another!**

**Fiora's kind of been an on and off champion for me; sometimes I wreck and sometimes I fail. Either way, she's pretty fun to use but Riot seriously needs to nerf her a bit because her ultimate is just too strong. Fiora is also the only one who doesn't have a sexy skin (only her original is good in my opinion because of that ass). The other skins weren't drawn very well and there was a lot of opportunities to make Fiora a beautiful champion (especially since she seems to be one of the most exotic with her French accent).**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this attempt! Once again I apologize for any OOCness in advance! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Worthy Challenger**

"Is there anyone who can provide me with a real challenge?" I said.

The man who just dueled me rose to his feet after losing his second in a row. I sheathed my rapier and looked around at the crowd.

"Anyone who can fight me step forward," I said again.

Everyone seemed scared or shocked. I decided to take some time off from the League to try and quench my thirst for a worthy opponent. Every person I've fought has proven to be nowhere near the level I desire to fight at. I began to lose faith that there really was no one who could stand their ground against me. The announcer looked up.

"Will no one accept the challenge that Fiora of the House Of Laurent has issued?" he shouted.

I took a seat in the bench and waited patiently. I had been coming to this part of the district due to the major rumors I had been hearing about there being excellent fighters here. Up to this moment after nearly two hours, I had not fought a single decent challenge excluding one woman who actually managed to almost hit me...once.

"The challenge is to last two minutes with her people! The grand prize is 3000 gold pieces!" he said.

I saw several men eye me but for the most part, the crowd seemed completely appalled at the idea and the man I had just defeated scurried off. I sighed deeply as I began to gather my things.

"I'll fight," said a voice.

I turned to see a boy, no older than 20 step forward. He had long jet black hair that was kept in a ponytail with bangs hanging over his face. He was dressed rather casually in sportswear though he had a hood over his head. I looked to his side to see that he owned a sword. He looked asian though not to a great extent and he wore a necklace with the insignia of the house of Laurent, indicating that he must've been affiliated with it somehow.

"You know the rules correct?" I asked.

"Last two minutes with you isn't it?" he said.

I smiled.

"You make it sound as if it were casual," I said raising an eyebrow.

"My apologies if I did," he said.

He didn't even draw his sword and took a stance. I was puzzled as to why but thought nothing of it as I took my stance. The announcer quickly approached him and after a few seconds of whispering, he returned to his set.

"Alright! Next round is Fiora Laurent vs. Lucas Seltfer! Begin!" said the announcer.

I launched a quick slash but he quickly sidestepped me. I tried again and he simply stepped back. I launched slash after slash but he would always shuffle out of reach. I began to get annoyed at him as I really began to try. He seemed to have noticed my change in pace and he began to struggle to dodge my attacks. I launched a kick and managed to strike his legs, sweeping him off his feet and I swung my sword at his face. I didn't even see him grab his sword as he blocked it with the sheath. He threw me off of him before rolling away.

"I didn't know you were fighting to kill," he said.

I ignored his words as I lunged at him. He blocked every strike with his sheathed sword. I again grew annoyed and tried my previous tactic. To my surprise, he smoothly sidestepped me and swept me off my feet. I expected to hit the floor but I met his arm as he looked down at me. He put his sword back it it's place on his belt and moved one of my bangs from my face.

"You really are beautiful," he said softly.

A mix of embarrassment and anger filled me as I swung again. He smoothly dodged me and backflipped away. He held up his sword and bowed to me.

"I'm sorry for this," he said.

I once again ignored his words as I charged at him. I heard the sound of a sword leaving it's sheath and he knocked my sword away before launching a slash of his own. I quickly blocked it and I was shocked to see that he as a practitioner of Zattochi style swordplay. He was able to hold back my blade with a reverse grip?!

"You're really fast, I guess I underestimated the Laurent house after all," he said.

I threw him off before punching him in the face. He shrugged it off as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ok I deserved that," he said.

I swung again and to my surprise, he kicked the sword out of my hand and swept me once more. In a fluid motion, he sheathed his sword and caught me from my fall.

"Yield?" he said.

I smiled as I took the opportunity to throw him to the ground and unsheathing my shortblade and holding it to his throat. He chuckled.

"Don't let your guard down child," I said.

"You too," he said as he looked ahead of him.

To my surprise, his sword stood mere centimetres away from my heart.

"Call it a draw?" he asked.

I nodded reluctantly as I moved my blade away from him. He rose to his feet and sheathed his sword before facing looking watch his watch and pressing a button.

"I lasted 2 minutes and 26 seconds," he said.

My eyes opened wide as I realized; he wasn't truly fighting because he was lasting the time rather than to win.

"Very true my boy! Here you are, 3000 gold pieces," said the announcer.

He happily took the bag from the announcer as I sheathed my blade.

"It was an honor to duel you Fiora Laurent," said Lucas.

"We should do this again sometime," I said.

Lucas smiled at me.

"How about tomorrow? I'll come by the house," he said.

This was a chance to learn more about him and his affiliation with my House in addition to learning just how was so excellent with a blade, especially with an unorthodox reverse grip. He was also quite a nice man and I knew he could've hurt me but he instead chose to not strike. I made a lot of mistakes in that battle, something I didn't intend to do ever again.

"I look forward to it," I replied.

He bowed respectfully before producing a rose from his bag and throwing it to me. With one last smile, he walked away. For some reason I could not fathom, I felt immense heat in my cheeks. There was a lot that I learned from simply clashing blades with him but what astounded me was the fact that I actually stopped to think about him; no man had ever managed to get me to think about anything other than how good he was with a blade or how he could contribute to the House Of Laurent.

_Why is he having such an effect on me when we only just met?_

_Why was I not angry at myself for losing to him?_

_And the most important question of all...have I finally found the opponent I've searched so long for?_

I packed my belongings before nodding to the announcer and making my way home. I was immediately met by one of the housemaids.

"Mistress? I heard news of your first loss," she said.

"You heard correctly Alissa...unfortunately," I said with a sigh.

She seemed very guilty for a moment according to her face but she regained her composure.

"Was his name...Lucas Seltfer?" she asked.

I nodded and her eyes opened wide.

"So...he did return home after all," she said.

"Who exactly is he?" I asked now curious.

"My older brother," she said.

My eyes widened.

"But your surname is Willow," I said.

"He kept the maiden name of my mother because he hated our father," she said.

I put my things down before taking a seat with her.

"Tell me everything you know about him," I requested.


	2. Forgotten Bonds

**(A/N): Hello League Of Legends fans! Sorry I took so long to get something else started but life's been annoying lately but I'm back! Don't worry, I totally intend to do stories for every last female champion in League Of Legends and I hope you guys are still enjoying my series of fics!**

**Oh and you all may wonder why this story seems to be more than my usual format of two shots. I got two words for you all: Headmistress Fiora. Once I saw that skin, I KNEW I had to write something that involved it so Fiora will also be an exception to the rule much like Akali before her. I hope you guys don't mind that (though I'm sure you're all now interested to see what I have in store with the whole Headmistress idea).**

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

**Forgotten Bonds**

_"Wow...this place is nicer than I can remember,"_

I raised the handle of the knocker and tapped it three times. It wasn't even ten seconds before it opened to reveal a woman dressed in a maid's uniform.

"May I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am, I'm here to see Miss Laurent?" I replied.

The woman looked at me with widened eyes before bowing.

"Right this way sir," she said.

I lifted my bag higher onto my shoulder as she led me inside of the luxurious home of the Laurent family. It had to have been at least nine years since I was last here and as I followed her, memories of my childhood came rushing back to me with each familiar room I walked through. It wasn't long until she led me to a room with wide open space and a fancy piano sitting in a corner. A large couch sat in front of a fireplace that was already lit with a large rug between them. A coffee table sat on the rug and had a large bowl of nuts complete with a cracker on top along with a few books about poetry and meditation.

"Just have a seat over there while I go get her," she said politely.  
"Thank you...miss?" I began.  
"You really don't remember me do you?" she asked.

She removed the maid's cap from her head and looked at me with somehow familiar green eyes. My eyes widened as I slowly began to put two and two together until I finally realized.

"Alissa?" I asked.  
"It's been too long Luke," she said with a smile.

I couldn't believe that my sister stood before me, working under the Laurent house as a housekeeper. I immediately took her into my arms.

"I've missed you sis," I said.

She responded with an even tighter embrace.

"Don't you dare disappear for so long ever again," she said.  
"I'm done with my wandering and I'm here to stay in Demacia," I replied.

She smiled as she replaced her cap.

"I'll go get Fiora so just sit down there," she said.

I nodded as she quickly left the room. I laughed at myself for being so foolish as to not recognize my own little sister; guess it really has been that long since I've been home. I decided to leave Demacia and find my own way of mastering the sword. I couldn't find a style that I really loved until I met an Ionian swordsman named Varkan. He was a master of Zattochi style swordplay and as soon as I saw him exhibit some of his skills and forms, I decided that this would be the style I would dedicate my life to. Varkan took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew about the sword in addition to being a blacksmith. If it wasn't for Varkan, I likely would not have been able to draw with Fiora in our earlier duel but I knew that she was holding back as she didn't want to draw blood in front of the public. I also knew that if I didn't try so hard myself, she would've easily taken me down because her skills with a rapier were legendary.

I cracked a nut and began to chew on it as I approached the piano.

_"Haven't played this since I was a teenager...wonder if I still remember some of the songs?"_

I decided to indulge myself as I sat on the white stool and began to play. At first I struggled to remember my bearings but eventually, I began to play one of the few songs I knew. I was astonished as to how well each note flowed from my hands. I lost track of time as I continued and I even closed my eyes as the music began to move into my mind and settle. Times like this made me wish I was still a kid but as all things must, we grow up.

"_The Well Tempered Clavier_," said a voice.

I turned around to see none other than Fiora Laurent herself. Alissa quickly shut the door behind her, leaving me and the duelist alone.

"So you are excellent with a blade and you're also brilliant on the piano? What else is there to you swordsman?" she asked.

I still couldn't get over how jaw-droppingly sexy her accent was but I was experienced enough to keep my cool.

"Many things Miss Laurent," I replied smoothly.

That line caused her to make a noise half way between a laugh and a scoff.

"Alissa told me a great about you," she said as she sat on the couch.  
"Such as?" I replied.  
"That you used to come here all the time when you were a child to watch the swordmasters train," she replied.  
"What can I say? I'm in love with the art of wielding a blade," I replied humbly.

She laughed softly as she beckoned me over to the couch. I obliged.

"You know Zattochi style swordplay almost as if it were second nature to you and if there's one thing that gets my attention, it's someone who can keep up with me in battle," she said.

That damn accent of hers kept drawing me in like sweet nectar draws in bees.

"I've trained for almost all of my life," I said.  
"Explain where you received that necklace that bears my house's insignia," she said.

I smiled at her.

"Has it really been that long since I last saw you Fiora?" I asked.  
"You speak as if we've met before," she said.

Her tone began to radiate annoyance.

"You really don't remember that day ten years ago?" I asked.

She seemed completely confused.

"Let me remind you then..." I said.

* * *

**_Ten Years Ago- The Laurent_**_ **House**_

_"You've been hard on yourself today,"_

_I continued to look at the man who had just stopped a fencing form when his student collapsed. She was very graceful with a rapier despite her tender age. Her ruby colored hair was one of the most beautiful things I've ever laid eyes on._

_"I need to improve myself," she said as she stood up._

_She panted heavily; she had just completed several forms in a row without break and she even managed to spar with the man for several minutes before she collapsed from exhaustion._

_"And do you think pushing yourself to the point where you can no longer move will improve your skills?" he asked.  
"I'm not the kind to lay down and die," she replied._

_The man's eyes lit up for a few moments before he smiled proudly._

_"That's what I love to hear my daughter," he said as he readied his sword._

_She picked up her sword and prepared to spar again only to be stopped by the doors opening._

_"Fiora dear! Lunch time!"_

_Fiora looked annoyed at the presence of her mother but obeyed her wishes as she placed the rapier on the rack. I continued my masquerade of studying hard in the library._

_"Luke?"_

_I turned to see Mrs. Laurent in front of me with a bright smile on her face._

_"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.  
"No thank you madam," I replied._

_She shook her head and laughed softly upon hearing my stomach growl._

_"I'll bring you something because I know you'd rather be alone," she said._

_She turned to leave but I stopped her by tugging her shirt sleeve._

_"Mrs. Laurent...what's Fiora like?" I asked._

_She smiled at me._

_"She's a very hard worker and she has this very bad tendency to get competitive over everything but once you get underneath the exterior, she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet," she replied._

_I looked down._

_"That's why you've been coming here with your sister and father isn't it? You want to learn how to wield a blade," she asked._

_I nodded shyly and she cooed at my reddened face._

_"I wish you good luck with it and I know that you'll one day be able to stand and fight like a true master of the sword," she said._

_She left me alone but not after rubbing my head affectionately._

**_Two Hours Later_**

_"Your style is so unrefined," said Fiora._

_I struggled to stand up as she once again beat me without even so much as a contest._

_"I'm sorry I can't give you the challenge you want," I said._

_Fiora blew a strand of her ruby hair out of her field of vision before helping me to my feet._

_"You have a good heart...I haven't seen many who really have such a drive to fight," she said.  
"So am I a worthy challenger?" I asked with a chuckle._

_She laughed softly, still her accent all too obvious._

_"Not at the moment but perhaps one day, you will be," she said.  
"I'm Lucas by the way," I said.  
"Fiora Laurent at your service," she replied._

_I shook her hand and smiled at her until the doors opened._

_"Lucas! Time to go!" said Father._

_I sighed deeply as I put Fiora's sword back on the rack._

_"It was a pleasure meeting you Fiora," I said.  
"Likewise," she replied._

_As I reached the door to leave, Mrs. Laurent approached me and handed me a necklace._

_"What's this for?" I asked.  
"You wear that and you will be treated as a guest of honor here...your family has been so good to us that I have to repay you somehow," she replied._

_I put the necklace around my neck before smiling at her._

_"When will you return?" she asked._

_I turned back to face her._

_"When I'm able to fight," I replied._

* * *

**Present Day- The Grand Piano Room**

Fiora looked at me in disbelief.

"Lucas? The same Lucas who could barely lift a sword?" she asked.

I smiled at her.

"The one and only," I replied.

To my astonishment, she gave me a hard punch to the face. I didn't even get to react before she grabbed me by the shirt collar and shoved me against a column.

"YOU IMBECILE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR YOUR RETURN?!" she growled.

I had no verbal response to her outburst.

"EVERYDAY YOU WERE GONE IT WAS AS IF A PART OF ME WAS GONE WITH YOU!" she growled again.

She punched me again and I fell to the floor. I didn't feel any pain from her blows because I was too distracted at her face which seemed...melancholy.

"You were the closest friend I had...even though we only sparred a single time," she said.  
"I...was your closest friend?" I asked.  
"You can learn a lot from someone when you cross swords with them," she replied.

I rose to my feet before pulling her into an embrace.

"You're such a softie for someone who's supposed to be tough," I teased.

To my astonishment, she returned the embrace briefly before moving away from me.

"I had to find my own path," I explained.  
"I know...I figured it out when my mother told me that your family left," she replied.

We decided to leave Demacia to move to Ionia in order to find a more peaceful life away from the war against Noxus. My father however returned to Demacia often in order to help plan military strategies and thanks to him, my mother had to raise me on her own. Alissa decided to stay in Demacia however and because Mrs. Laurent had such a soft spot for her, she let her live in the Laurent house. Nine years later, everything's changed.

"Guess I definitely won't be leaving then or I'll get more punches like those huh?" I said with a chuckle.

She looked at me with a completely different gaze.

"I want to ask something of you," she said.  
"Please don't tell me another sparring session because we both know that you're gonna win," I said rolling my eyes.

She shook her head and walked up close to me.

"I want you...to stay here at the Laurent house," she said.  
"Why?" I asked.

She looked away and I was almost sure I saw redness in her face.

"I want to spend more time with you," she replied.

I scanned her face only to discover that she was doing her best to keep calm. Being completely oblivious to the conflicts in her complicated mind, I shrugged.

"Alright but in return I want to ask something of you," I said.  
"What's that?" she asked.

I smiled as I put a hand on her cheek and brushed some of that ruby hair I had grown to love behind her ear.

"Let me take you out on a date," I said.

She released a strained breath and looked down.

"You're asking me out?" she asked.  
"I've always wanted to get to know you better...now I know that I _need_ to get to know you better," I said.

She scanned me for a few seconds before holding one of my hands.

"You're a brave man Lucas Seltfer...and yes I will go out with you," she whispered.

She gently placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Be ready for 7 PM," she said with authority.

She walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.


End file.
